Glee: Next Chapter
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Brittany and Rachel moved to New York to start there passion of the limelight...I need a cast for them from Singers to actors to deejays. App in story and message me your submission.. Clay and Stevie belongs to Cola-flavored slushee
1. Chapter 1

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_This is a revision of my Leaving Lima one…_

_Rachel and Brittany have gone to New York since they would the most talented of everyone in Glee let's face it. They are roommates and both are very much single…So fill this out…I need actors, directors, singers and deejays_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Sexual Orientation: _

_Desire to be in the Limelight:_

_Friends or lovers with Rachel or Brittany: _

_Singer, Actor, director or deejay_

_Child or no child. _

_Rival or no rival_

_Relationship with parents. _

_Favorite music_

_Favorite movie_

_I need eight more characters at least two of each actors, directors, singers and deejays…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Two_

_It's been one year since senior year and Brittany with Rachel got a small apartment in Manhattan. Rachel was going to Julliard and had a couple of call-backs then struck out.. As she was having ice cream cry night with Brittany as they would crying about striking out. There was an New Directions tape…_

"_You remember this." Brittany said and Rachel examined it.. "My dads made this 2011 Regional." Rachel said and Brittany popped it in it was when she sang Get It Right. "You know I still have all the notes to that songs." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "We're really sucking, aren't we?" "We've had callbacks but maybe we need a New Direction." Rachel said and Brittany gave her a look then gave her a kiss on the head then went to get more ice cream.._

_As Brittany was looking through the mail there was another letter from Santana and Rachel came over to see what the long-haired blonde was not happy about. Rachel walked to Brittany and gave her a big hug. _

"_How is it such a tiny woman could give a big hug?" Brittany asked and Rachel replied is because she works out. "Maybe we need a new…We need a new term." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Maybe we should break into music as in no musicals. They see your good at one thing,…" "They would want me for another." Rachel said. _

_The next three days… _

"_We need to make a group that could range from dance to everything just like New Directions." Rachel said and Brittany sat there to think. "We need an alternative rock singer, you are the ballads and pop and we need a good R And B singer. We got the best dancer." Brittany said and Rachel saw the paper. "Interesting name." Rachel said looking at the paper then read the name "Evolution of birth." _

_After Brittany spent fifteen minutes getting Rachel the perfect outfit to blend into a club like this. Brittany flirted with the bouncer to get passes and they sat in the corner. Brittany got two club sodas and Rachel recalled the Ke$ha incident._

"_Ray, that was the worst thing I ever drank in my life." Brittany said and the music was about to start Evolution of Birth was coming onto the lead singer to see Brittany in the corner. They started with the first song…The drums had a wicked solo and the girl walked on stage…_

"_All right everyone! This song was writing by my manager." The lead singer said and added, "My name is Stevie." _

_Stevie Sings_

_Ever want to change something and don't know what it is…._

_Ever wanted chase something but it keeps on disappearing. _

_Loneliness is what I'm fearing. _

_One more time I making a clearing_

_Let me set the record straight_

_This is your fate._

_No more begging, no more pleading._

_I'm not walking thinking I'm defeated._

_I'm young for God Sake._

_Not walking around like your sick puppy._

_Not going to wait for you to cut me like a guppie_

_Not going to cry anymore.._

_(Pauses)_

_Not going to wait around for you._

_(Pauses)_

_Not going to waste my time_

_(Pauses)_

_Not going to…_

_Running around you freaking bitch._

_Got better things do._

_Not following you._

_Me for her, yes, that's a switch_

_Trying to get my life in order._

_Losing touching of it, standing at the border._

_I know I was going to fall._

_I was going to slammed against the wall._

_You gave me the pass to move on._

_This isn't a slam, this is my song.._

_Chorus_

_Not going to cry anymore_

_Your not slamming me to the wall._

_Not at all. You don't belong where I'm standing at._

_Sooner or later your see that fact._

_You're never be back._

_Get out of my heart._

_You tear me apart._

_I want you erase._

_Get out of my face._

_Everyone erupted and they played a five song set. Stevie went in the back as Brittany and Rachel went to follow they heard some good news…. "Your singer is good the band will give you a call." the manager said and then the voice responded, "My singer is more than good and I hope you know we're going to explore other offers as well." Brittany knew that voice and that voice had a face which was Santana Lopez. Stevie came out and called Santana her manager. _

_They all got a table. "Did you guys enjoy the show?" Santana asked and Stevie added, "The first song rock my manager is awesome." Brittany just shook her head and looked at the shirt, "Crazy 88's" She read and Stevie responded, "Hey if you want to look at my boobs you didn't have to just read the shirt you could check out the whole package." "I could see why Santana likes you." Rachel said and Stevie responded, "You must be Rachel, Santana called you the heart of New Directions and this must be the famous Brittany. I heard so many things about you and I like what I see in person." _

"_What are you guys doing here?" Santana asked and Brittany told her it was because of the show. Santana knew Brittany was lying because she cut Ray off. "What play did you try out for?" Stevie asked and Rachel responded, "I've been trying for Wicked and Miss Saigon but I got a call back for Wicked…" _

"_You still can't forgive me….I want the real reason why you're here." Santana said and Brittany responded, "We're making a band something that ranges from rock to ballads which is Ray specialty. We saw the name we wanted to talk to see if the lead is available." _

_This was the break Stevie and her would looking for. _

"_Stevie has a good following on twitter. Whatever you feel about me Brittany I give you due, you are the best dancer I know and Rachel enough said. What about R and B?" Santana asked and Stevie responded, "I won't considered it as you come out of retirement and sing as well as be manager." Santana gave Stevie a look. "What are your classes like?" Santana asked and Brittany was all so happy about this. _

**_Now if you want to make a character I have lots of room and will pulled out New Directions people just in Case like Santana go to chapter one thank you to the one who gave me Stevie..She's going to be busy_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Three_

_Brittany was getting everything straightened for this practice and Rachel was getting dress in casual clothes. Rachel knew that Brittany was nervous but thought this was like over the top. _

"_Brit." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "Hey." "Are you okay?" Rachel asked and Brittany told her that she was just going over the same spot for the fifth time. Brittany told Rachel was nervous because it was Santana and this is the first time they actually been together in the same room for over a year._

_Brittany remember that night again._

"_I called Artie's mom yesterday and she told me to stop calling. I called Dave's father and he said the same thing…" Brittany lower her head and sat down. "I know it was my fault but every guy always led me back to Santana and so I had to tell Artie it was over. I was finally with her and she had to rub it in his face. I still can't get the sound of the car hitting his wheel-chair out of my head with him in it." Brittany said._

"_Maybe this is a bad idea." Rachel said and Brittany responded, "This is for us….and Stevie." Rachel just ignored that comment and there was a knock on the door. _

_Rachel opened it and Santana walked in with Stevie. "I love the apartment." Stevie said and Santana looked at Brittany as well as vice versa. "There's drinks in the fridge, we got pizza coming and I didn't know what everyone liked. So I got five pies, the pizza guy gave us a discount for Brittany teaching his kids to dance. The vegan one is mine." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I am going to be all over it,, Stevie likes meat too…" _

_So after a while they all sat down…_

"_We need a band, we need a good drummer…Stevie could play bass but we need a back-up and a guitarist or someone to play piano whatever the song called for. Rachel you got piano covered." Santana said and Stevie added, "Can you sing?" "I've been working on my voice." Brittany said and Rachel added, "She's improve a lot and she's been writing a song." "Dude I want to hear this…" Stevie said and Santana responded, "You wrote a song?" Brittany then got up and put the C.D. in the C.D player…_

_**As I…Walk through the dance floor…Out of my way as slammed the door….If your coming on it better play your fee…You want dance up on me. Don't need to know you. Married Or Not, False or True…Just Better Keep up…**_

_**Keep it up and I might want to talk you…..Keep it up and I might want to kiss you…..Keep it up and I might want your number…Keep it up and I might want to…. **_

_**As the lights go low and the music drop heavy…Wait for it as the Deejay change the music…Faster beat I fine very soothing. Dance is the drug I love to share…Lost in the music without any care….So if you come up to me male or female….You better leave all here and don't fail…Keep it Up and I might want to talk to you…..Keep it up and I might want to kiss you….Keep It up and I might want your number…..Keep It Up and I might want to..**_

_**My energy has me.. Brittany held a high note.….….Share it….Bare it….Get Something different from it….Show each others ways you move…Show me the groove….Eyes is on me…As I walked through the dance floor…Keep it Up….I might want to dance with you…Keep it up….I don't care if your true…Keep….It….Up…And I might want to love you. **_

"_And that my child is singing. I'm crushing on you right now Brittany." Stevie said and Santana responded, "That song could be good for us." Brittany sat back down and Rachel told her that the high notes needing polishing if she wants to hit it. "I'm sure you still have Get It Right, I was thinking you might want to duet it. I mean think about it." Santana said and Rachel responded, "We could look into that." So it was a good first meeting and Stevie made her flirting obvious which made Brittany smile. Santana didn't mind, she was just glad to be in the same room with Brit after all that happened. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Four_

_After a few days Brittany and Stevie would working on finding a drummer, her flirting and Stevie's knowledge will make for a good combo in the search. Santana and Rachel would working on the duet version of Get It Right. _

"_It looks good so far Rachel." Santana said and Rachel looked at Santana, "Thank you." Rachel happy to hear and so Santana asked, "How has Brit been?" "She had PTSD." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Oh man." "She hasn't screamed in her sleep for five days, I would think it's because of Stevie and you." Rachel said and Santana smile she's hoping it was because of her. _

"_I never blamed you for what happened, I mean I could see why Brittany was mad but you loved her, I think you still do. I don't know if that helps." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Honestly Rachel it helps." Rachel looked at the music and asked, "Seeing someone?" "My career first, anyone else later." Rachel said and Santana turned to Rachel…"Anyone not just guys…" Santana said and Rachel quickly side-stepped…"You want to try it." Rachel said and so they started to play the instrumental as Santana got up with her. _

_Rachel Sings:_

_What have I done? I wish I could runAway from this ship goin' underJust tryin' to help, hurt everyone elseNow I feel the weight of the world isOn my shoulders_

_Santana Sings:_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?When all that you touch tumbles down?'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of thingsI just wanna fix it somehow_

_**Rachel Sings**__.._

_But how many times will it take?Oh, how many times will it take for me?To get it rightTo get it ri-igh-ightCan I start again with my faith shaken?_

_**The next part hit close to Santana when she sang: **_

_Cause I can't go back and undo thisI just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_**Rachel answered back in song:**_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?When all that you touch tumbles down?_

_**Santana Sings:**__'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of thingsI just wanna fix it somehowBut how many times will it take?Oh, how many times will it take for me?To get it right_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_So I throw up my fistThrow a punch in the air_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_**They both sang: **_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wishYeah, I'll send up a prayerAnd finally, someone will seeHow much I care!_

_Brittany and Stevie both came in giggling as they came from looking as Santana paused to see her girl with her client….._


	5. Chapter 5

_Glee: Next Chapter _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_There was a knock on the door Rachel opened it there was this short haired brunette man walked in who was dressed in black with a rasp voice. "May I help you?" Rachel asked and the man who would reveal himself as Clay shook her head. "I heard your looking for a drummer." Clay said and added, "I'm also very good singing." Rachel like his talking voice and Stevie played with him a couple of times so they talked briefly about old times. _

"_Yeah I remember you…You're good but I think you think more with your little head then…" Santana said and Rachel told her to stop.. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong turn Ms. Lopez." Clay said and Santana responded, "I'm sorry I'm not my mother, my name is Santana. Say it with me." "I'm Brittany." Brittany introduced herself cutting Santana off and so did Clay. " I think you should audition…" Santana said and Clay had no problem after doing that. He did the drum instrumental for MY HERO from Foo Fighters he was in the band. _

_Rachel liked how he looked at her and Santana wanted to pull his eyes out. Brittany looked at Stevie the whole time. "The song was dedicated to my uncle who taught me the drums and we loved Clint Eastwood…My uncle was depressed a lot so My HERO was perfect because Clint was his hero and we both love Gran Torino." Clay told the story genuinely and Rachel gave him a big hug.. Santana was seething as well as Brittany and Stevie. _

_**Santana POV**_

_Your going down Clay, you going down clown. _

_**No POV **_

_There was a call and Clay had to take it.. _

"_Hey baby." Clay said and the voice on the other side was Quinn…_

_**Didn't see that TWIST!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six_

_**Brittany remembered so many things since Santana came back to her life. The time when she wanted her to come to her internet show to asked her to the prom and she didn't. Brittany remembered when she was single how Santana just blew it but now Brit has a second chance as Stevie is sleeping near her.. It's been three weeks and the group has been hard at work on **__Get It Right __**and **__Brittany's song, Keep it up. _

_**Clay came home and Quinn was ready for him with a hot bath waiting to rubbed every part of his body since he got home. Why Quinn was in New York? She had her own reasons and Clay was the part of her life that has caught her off guard which made her think is the original plan really worth it. **_

_**He touches her so lightly and kisses her so gracefully, it reminds Quinn that the HBIC doesn't need to be there all the time. The girl that Sam and Finn saw from time to time that girl who could be open and loving was the one Clay was finding. That HBIC side of her was still alive and kicking. **_

_**Then there was Rachel as she was listening to that rehearsal there was a part of the song she was really playing over in her head. **_

_**Santana Sang: **_

_**So I throw up my fist**_

_**Throw a punch in the air**_

_**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**_

_**Yeah, I'll send down a wish**_

_**Yeah, I'll send up a prayer**_

_**And finally, someone will see**_

_**How much I care!**_

_**That was the most personal part of the song and Santana hit it right, it made Rachel's heart and she didn't know, why? **_

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_**That same part played in Brittany's head as Stevie stirred up and looked at Brittany as they shared there first kiss. Santana was about to come in and Rachel was coming out.. **_

"_**You want to go for a walk." Rachel said….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Glee: Next Chapter_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Seven_

_Turning Tables belongs to Adele  
_

_**The following morning**_

_Brittany had another bad night and she left to go to school didn't get a ride from Rachel. She walked down the street and she just channel out the world as she was riding as fast as can on the bicycle. Rachel saw her at school and console her friend about the recurring dream of what happened that night._

"_We will find a way and will not use Santana." Rachel said and Brittany did appreciate that but didn't want to lose Stevie in the process. "You're more important." Rachel said and Brittany knew how sincere that was. Brittany had a few tears and said, "I miss her. I loved her Rachel and she just kept running away from me all the time. I just can't take it." Brittany cried again…As they drove home, this song was on…_

_Brittany Sang:_

_**Close enough to start a war**_

_**All that I have is on the floor**_

_**God only knows what we're fighting for**_

_**All that I say, you always say more**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me**_

_**No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me**_

_**I cant give you, what you think you gave me**_

_**It's time to say goodbye to turning tables**_

_**To turning tables**_

_**Under hardest guise I see ooh**_

_**Where love is lost, your ghost is found**_

_**I braved a hundred storms to leave you**_

_**As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down**_

_**I can't keep up with your turning tables**_

_**Under your thumb, I can't breathe**_

_Rachel treated her to dinner by cooking it. As Brittany wanted to know what it was. Rachel kept telling her to go back to the living room as Stevie called Brittany had a big smile on her face. _

_On that night when Brittany and Rachel became friends. Kurt and Karokfsky would named prom kings, Quinn was upset about losing and slapped her. Brittany was upset by Santana bragging about getting her girl ad Brittany was called which finally upset Artie. Brittany ripped for it and then went to the bathroom as Quinn berated Rachel. Brittany came in then got in Quinn's face and slapped hard to the ground. _


End file.
